Lasting Sunset
by The Grey Inbetween
Summary: Roxas hopes that this will last forever, but if it should be as fleeting as the sunset, he hopes they'll have lived passionately enough to be remembered forever. 50 Sentence Challenge. Akuroku.


So, I really should be updating An Unarranged Marriage, which I will be doing hopefully not too long from now. But meanwhile, I found ths 50 sentence meme that was just so much fun that I took a break from studying to complete it. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>01 - Comfort<strong>

Sometimes Roxas sees the way the Superior looks at him, like a tool that he would gladly destroy once it has served its purpose; when Axel whispers against his neck that he would never let any harm come to him, despite the fact that Roxas seriously doubts Axel could do anything against the Superior, he feels comforted anyway.

**02 - Kiss**

Roxas has always been an introspective type of person and doesn't waste many words, but all Axel has to do is kiss him and, even though he doesn't utter a sound, he is like an open book.

**03 - Soft**

Axel has too many angles to him - all sharp features, jutting bones, and hips without any curves - but Roxas still thinks that he makes a fairly decent pillow.

**04 - Pain**

The chance that he might actually possess a heart has never occurred as a real possibility to Axel until he feels the unbearable ripping sensation in his chest as Roxas walks away from the Organization, from _him_, into the shadows of the City That Never Was.

**05 - Potatoes**

The best part of being a newly created Nobody, Roxas decides, is getting to taste for the first time all sorts of new foods; some, however, are better made for playing with, and can't help but laugh at Axel's expression as the mashed glob slowly slides off his stunned face.

**06 - Rain**

Every time it rains – and it rains so very often in this dreary City That Never Was – Axel heatedly complains how much he hates it; Roxas, on the other hand, sees Axel stomping into the Castle, his normally arrogant composure reduced to looking like an overgrown drowned rat, and grins in teasing amusement, thinking that he rather likes it.

**07 - Chocolate**

Axel, with his usual disregard for other people's possessions, feels that it is completely within his right to help himself to whatever Roxas happens to be snacking on at the moment; sulking, he realizes that, along with Sea Salt Ice Cream, there are at least two things that Roxas seems to hold more important than friendship.

**08 - Happiness**

"What are you grinning about?" Axel asks on the clock tower, after Roxas begins smiling for no apparent reason; Roxas's smile grows brighter as he takes another slurp of his ice cream, bumping their shoulders together softly, and murmurs, "Nothing."

**09 - Telephone**

"…and Demyx said that he heard from Vexen, who overheard Marluxia, who reportedly got his intel from Larxene, who heard this from a reputable source – I suspect it's Xigbar – who heard from Luxord, who won this information in a gamble with Xaldin, who…Roxas, are you even _listening_ to me?"

**10 - Ears**

After asking how the mission went and receiving a fierce glare from Roxas, who mutters darkly about circuses, flying elephants on drugs, and _really big ears_, Axel decides he probably doesn't want to know.

**11 - Name**

In the dark recesses of his mind, Axel often thinks that he would gladly give up Kingdom Hearts if only Roxas would keep whispering his name.

**12 – Sensual**

Watching Axel fight is mesmerizing, and it is very obvious why his element is fire; he moves in such unpredictable ways that still bring about a sensual fluidity, and Roxas is drawn in like a moth to the flame.

**13 - Death**

Tired and exhausted from fighting a losing battle, Axel glances across the sea of ten thousand Dusks and spots the Keyblade Hero; for a split second the image in front of him shudders and instead he sees the desperate form of his best friend fending off the countless horrors, and suddenly he has the courage for what he must do next.

**14 - Sex**

Roxas knows that Axel has been keeping secrets from him – he has heard the rumors of a secret castle where memories can be lost and found – and he suspects that Axel is using underhanded tactics to distract him from asking too many questions, but in the hazy aftermath of their nightly activities, Roxas thinks that it might be okay.

**15 – Touch**

Sometimes Axel wonders if he isn't a masochist, because the fear of losing Roxas makes his touch as painful as it is reassuring, but damn if he'd ever try to stop it.

**16 - Weakness**

Seeing Roxas smile brightly after being given a salty blue popsicle shouldn't make Axel doubt the purpose of the Organization as much as it does.

**17 - Tears**

Axel lays on his back as all the energy leaves him, panting heavily as he disinterestedly watches the tips of his fingers begin to disintegrate as though it were happening to someone else; he sees the Keyblade Hero's distraught face appear before him asking _Why? _and pretends for just a moment that those tearful blue eyes belong to someone else.

**18 - Speed**

Axel has never known how fast his reflexes are until Roxas almost loses his balance atop the clock tower; in the blink of an eye he has Roxas safe in his arms a good distance away from the edge, feeling a not-so-phantom flood of relief flow through his veins.

**19 - Wind**

Roxas wakes up during the last week of his summer vacation, having dreamt of wind ripping through his hair as he falls in a dark room with stained glass floors, and of a faceless man with a halo of red hair that brings a fiery sunset to mind, and wonders why he feels like a piece of him has been ripped from his chest.

**20 - Freedom**

"You're trapped, and I can make you submit to me," Axel growls playfully as he pins Roxas's hands above his head; Roxas smirks back, saying freedom was grossly overrated anyway.

**21 - Life**

Seeing Roxas appear so happy with his new make-believe life, Axel _almost_ hesitates before he steps in with the intention of destroying this virtual sham of a world and reclaiming what is his.

**22 - Jealousy**

Sometimes Axel isn't sure whether to be amused or jealous that ice cream can make Roxas moan in a way that he has never done in bed.

**23 - Hands**

Axel was a tactile learner: his hands were a part of everything he did, even down to the manner in which he spoke; so it's no surprise to Roxas that Axel would be so talented with those hands.

**24 - Taste**

Roxas makes a sound of disgust in the back of his throat as he takes in Axel's garish Hawaiian-print shirt and clashing lime-green shorts; when it comes to "blending in with the natives" Axel has no taste in disguises.

**25 - Devotion**

Sometimes he thinks he'll go mad with all the secrets and lies, but he only has to remember that he is doing his damned hardest to keep Roxas alive and Axel devotedly soldiers on.

**26 - Forever**

Time has little meaning in the Castle That Never Was, and every minute spent with Roxas could feel like days, years, lifetimes, eternities; yet when a year had passed and his world came crashing around him, Axel realizes that eternity was just simply not long enough.

**27 - Blood**

Axel wonders if Roxas can see the spilt blood from their fallen comrades permanently etched onto his hands, and if he would love him any less for it, knowing it was all for him.

**28 - Sickness**

It is common knowledge that Nobodies never get sick, but when Roxas hears about the deaths of everyone at Castle Oblivion and realizes that Axel might never come home, he becomes violently ill for days.

**29 - Melody**

Demyx's constant melodious humming annoys Axel to no end; Roxas can't help but snicker at Axel's appalled expression as he teasingly comments in an offhanded manner that he is considering taking up singing too.

**30 - Star**

Lying on his back with Axel panting above him, Roxas spots a shooting star outside his window, and doesn't know what else he could possibly wish for.

**31 - Home**

"Roxy, I'm home!" Axel calls out to his own amusement, bursting into Roxas's room every time he comes back from a mission, even though he knows Roxas has never once seen an episode of _I Love Lucy_ a day in his life.

**32 - Confusion**

The first time Axel kissed Roxas, he had stolen it on a pure whim; the look of utter confusion on his face however – it occurred rather belatedly to Axel that Roxas had no idea what a kiss was – made Axel realize that he wanted to do nothing else but kiss him for the rest of his existence.

**33 - Fear**

Entwined in bed, neither voices their fears as Roxas contemplates the true nature of the Organization and Axel wonders how long he can keep Roxas safe from the Superior's plan; the other's presence is enough to get them through the night.

**34 - Lightning**

Shaking his head, Roxas can't help but sigh as lightning flashes dangerously in the sky; Axel would never learn: it's never a good idea to burn Larxene's book collection and then try to run away outside when it's raining.

**35 - Bonds**

Discovering that Roxas no longer remembers who he is nearly brings Axel down to his knees in tears, realizing that even the strongest of bonds can be broken.

**36 - Market**

Shopping in a market while out on a mission, Axel scoffs condescendingly at a tacky sign proclaiming _Home is where the Heart is_; Roxas can't help but think if that's the case he doesn't need Kingdom Hearts – his place would always be right next to Axel.

**37 - Technology**

After portaling into his subordinate's room and being graced with far too much of their youngest member than he ever wanted to see, Xemnas begins to think that sending an email instead might be a better solution for the next time he needs to ask Axel a question.

**38 - Gifts**

His obnoxiously large seashell collection has been a constant irritation to Axel – "Seriously, Rox, when you start hoarding them in your bed, just because there's _no where else_ to put them, you have too damn many of them!" – but he never fails to bring him one as a souvenir whenever he gets back from a mission.

**39 – Smile**

Near the beginning of their acquaintance, Axel had once likened getting a smile out of Roxas to having teeth pulled; Roxas had merely shrugged at that before continuing on his way, but at seeing Axel's frustrated jig, allowed a smirk to slide onto his face – it was this precise moment that Axel realized he was done for.

**40 - Innocence**

Every time Roxas voices his doubts ("Are you sure we don't have hearts?") Axel angrily wishes he could be so innocently naïve, too.

**41 - Completion**

Roxas doesn't like the notion that he isn't complete, that he is missing a vital part of himself, that somewhere out in the night there lays the final puzzle piece that holds the mysteries of his being; laying awake in bed while Axel snores lightly into his collarbone, however, Roxas finds he doesn't mind nearly as much.

**42 - Clouds**

Roxas, blushing, made a mental note to never again ask Axel if he saw shapes in the clouds after every one of the answers he received involved the two of them in rather lewd – though creative – positions.

**43 - Sky**

Axel loves Twilight Town, because no matter what time of day, the sky will never be the shade of blue of eyes that remind him that Roxas's days are numbered.

**44 - Heaven**

Heavy breathing and wet kisses consume Roxas's nights, the cavity in his chest fluttering like a tiny phantom bird, and he wonders if this might be heaven.

**45 - Hell**

And as he reaches his peak and resists the urge to tell Axel how much he thinks he loves him, he wonders if it might be hell.

**46 - Sun**

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" Roxas whispers to himself wistfully as he sits alone at his usual haunt on top of the clock tower, remembering better times and wondering why Axel has been avoiding him, while a few yards away around the corner, Axel hides, wondering the very same thing.

**47 - Moon**

It happened on a night when the full Moon That Never Was shone through their bedroom window, reflecting in Axel's eyes like broken sea glass, that Roxas realized he doubted everything the Organization had ever told him, because he may very well be in love.

**48 - Waves**

The waves lap lazily at their feet as Roxas happily searches for more shells for his damned collection, and Axel watches with a smile, knowing he would be happy to stay like this forever.

**49 – Hair**

Axel is decidedly envious (not to mention vaguely cheated out of a good photo opportunity) when he realizes that Roxas actually wakes up with his hair looking as good as it always did

**50 – Supernova**

Roxas hopes that this – he isn't sure what to call it, this thing that he has with Axel – will last forever, but if it should be as fleeting as the dying sunset, he hopes that they'll have lived passionately enough that when it ends, like a supernova, it will be bright enough to be remembered forever.


End file.
